Power of the Supreme King
by 87nidsim
Summary: What would have happend if Jaden became the Supreme King in season 2? Well, let's find out. Might contain lemon material.
1. How it all began

**Power of the Supreme King.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.

Jaden looked around him. There was only darkness, he couldn't even se himself. Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was being defeated by Aster Phoenix, and then everything had gone black.

"Am I Dead?" He thought?

"No, you're very much alive" A voice identical to his own answered.

"Then where am I?"

"You're in your own mind, my master"

That voice sounded like it belonged to a female.

Suddenly he stood in a cone of light and stood face-to-face with a creature that looked half-man and half-woman. And it was a creature he recognised.

"Y-Yubel?"

"Yes, it's me Jaden, and I'm glad that you remember me."

"Why am I here?"

"Because it's time for you to face your dark side in order to gain absolute power."

As soon as Yubel had spoken those words a boy in a dark armour walked into the light, readying a Duel Disc. There was no doubt about it, this time Jaden's life depended on the future of this duel.

(I'm just gonna skip this duel, by the way, Jaden won and absorbed both Yubel and the Supreme King into his soul.)

Alexis lied on her bed and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of Jaden that she had taken secretly while he had been in the bath.

She had never bothered to deny that she loved Jaden more than anything, even more than duelling. He meant the world to her.

It had been two weeks since Jaden had become unconscious and during that time she had lost a duel to Chazz and become a member of the Society of Light.

However, even though her mind belonged to the Light, her heart still yearned for Jaden. The result became that she wanted Jaden to become a part of the Society in order for them to be together.

Just then she saw a note being slipped in under her door. 

She got of her bed and went to open the door to see who had dropped the note, however, she saw no one in the hallway. She then closed the door and picked up the note:

_Alexis, meet me in the abandoned dorm immediately and don't forget your Duel Disc._

_Signed_

_Jaden._

Alexis' heart took a jump. Was this actually from Jaden? Had he finally woken up? She knew she should have wondered why he wanted to meet her at the abandoned dorm without any other explanations, but her heart's ache for Jaden was too much and she soon found herself running towards the meeting spot, with her Duel Disc and deck ready.

Little did she know where her heart would lead her to.

So, how was the first chapter?


	2. Flashback

**Power of the Supreme King.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.

As Alexis was running towards her beloved one, Jaden/Haou thought about how he had ended up in this situation.

_----Flashback----_

_The duel between Jaden and the Supreme King had started and Haou started by summoning "__**Knight of Armageddon**__" in defense mode._

"_When __**Knight of Armageddon**__ is Normal Summoned, I get to take 1 Dark attribute monster in my deck and send it to the graveyard, and I choose __**Yubel**__"__Haou declared as Yubel's spirit was sucked into the graveyard. However, she was smirking. This made Jaden a little uneasy, it seemed like Haou was planning something big, and Yubel knew what it was. "Then I play the spell card __**Monster Reborn**__, which lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard and I choose __**Yubel**__", and with that Yubel was now facing Jaden wearing her smirk._

"_You're too kind Jaden" She said, "You need to draw out the power of darkness from your heart if you hope to survive this duel. Stop caring about friends and opponents. The only thing that's important in life is to win. And if you want respect, you just take it."_

"_She's right" Haou commented, "Love and __friendship are for weaklings, a real duelist only needs power, that's the only thing that is important."_

"_You need to be ruthless and take what you want if you want to survive._

_And now I end my turn, which means I have to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field if I want to keep Yubel. This is the proof that the weaker ones can be sacrificed for the st__ronger ones survival." And with those words he sacrificed __**Knight of Armageddon**_

_Jaden couldn't understand that if that was the case, then why did Haou sacrifice a monster with higher attack points in order to keep a monster with 0 attack points on the field?_

_Maybe there was__ more to Yubel then he remembered._

_He looked at his cards. He could never sacrifice one of them to the darkness just because he would gain from it. _

_Suddenly a picture of a naked Alexis appeared in front of him and Jaden started to feel something he had never felt before, lust._

_Yubel growled at the thought of another girl becoming Jaden's queen, however Haou just smirked._

"_If you follow the path of darkness, you can take her and make her yours" He said._

_Even though that thought was very tempting, Jaden knew that he couldn't let the darkness take control of him, ´cause that would mean he would have to hurt his friends and he didn't want it._

"_I will never give in to the darkness!" he shouted as he drew a card. It was a card he didn't remember putting into his deck; __**Super Fusion**_

"_Where did this card come from? He thought._

"_That card" Haou said, "represents your desire to use your opponents as nothing else but something that can be sacrificed in order to give you more power"_

_Jaden wondered how Haou could see that card, but it didn't matter, as long as he didn't play it he should be okay._

"_I said I will never sacrifice my friends for power!" Jaden yelled as he summoned __**Elemental Hero Wildheart **__in attack mode._

"_Sorry Yubel", Jaden said, "but even though you were my friend I can't let you slip further into the darkness, therefore, __**Wildheart **__attack __**Yubel**__!"_

_**Wildheart **__drew his sword and sliced __**Yubel**__, however, she remained unharmed, just like Haous lifepoints, while Jaden felt the pain of his monsters' sword slicing him. What had just happened?_

"_Sorry Judai"__** Yubel**__ said, "But I can't be destroyed in battle and my master doesn't take any battle damage from a battle where I'm involved. You, however, take damage equal to your monsters' attack points."_

"_Once I defeat you Jade__n" Haou said, "I'm gonna make Alexis my queen and I plan to use her as much as possible. After all, she is a very strong female duelist and therefore she is worthy of carrying my offspring"_

_These words made Jaden see red. He was not going to let this creep touch __his__ Alexis._

_Without thinking why he had thought of Alexis as his, he played a card face-down and ended his turn._

"_This turn is going to be your last" Haou declared as he drew a card. He smiled at the card he had just drawn._

"_I play the spell card __**Dark Fusion**__, and I use it to fuse __**Yubel**__ on the field with __**Evil Hero Malicous Edge**__ in my hand in order to form __**Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**__!"_

_A vicious-looking hero appeared with 3500 ATK._

"_Next I remove __**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**__ in my hand from the game so that my monster can attack you twice. And now, my servant, attack that weakling __**Wildheart**__!"_

"_I don't think so" Jaden called out as he revealed his face-down card. "I activate my trap card __**Hero Barrier**__ which negates 1 of your attacks as long as there's an __**Elemental Hero**__ on my side of the field."_

_**Malicious Fiend's**__ first attack had been stopped by a force field, however, it's second attack went in reducing Jadens' life points to 2000._

_Our hero knew that if he didn't draw something good during his next turn, it would be all over for both him and Alexis._

"_Not bad Jaden," Haou said, "However, you're just delaying the unavoidable, I end my turn with a face-down card."_

_Jaden looked at his deck. Would it actually come through for him if he turned to the darkness?_

_He thought about what Haou had said about what he would do to Alexis if he won._

_The thought made Jaden extremely angered. If anyone was going to get Alexis it would be him._

_He knew that he was letting the darkness into his heart, but he didn't care._

_His heart was overflowing with anger and lust. Anger for Aster and Haou. Lust for Alexis._

_The Supreme King smirked. It seemed like Jaden was finally understanding the true meaning of duelling._

_Jaden drew a card and looked at it. It was __**Winged Kuriboh**__. He then played __**Polymerization**__ and fused __**Elemental Hero Avian **__and __**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix **__in his hand in order to summon __**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**_

_Next he activated __**Super Polymerization**__, discarding __**Winged Kuriboh**__ to fuse the two Fusion Monsters on the field into __**Elemental Hero Blazing Fiend**__, ATK 4000 / DEF 3000. _

_Haou looked at the new monster with pleasure. Jaden had finally let darkness into his heart._

"_I now attack you directly!" Jaden declared. "And because of its effect, you can't activate any card effects during my Battle Phase."_

_Haou opened his arms as the monster was firing a dark inferno against him._

_Sure, he would lose this duel, but Jaden had embraced the darkness, just as he and Yubel had planned._

_----End of Flashback----_

"Jaden!" A voice called out to him.

He looked up and saw his future queen running towards him and smiled to himself.

All he had to do was to defeat Alexis in a duel and she would belong to him, forever.

Another chapter done.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Duel of Love and Darkness

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.

Jaden was standing outside the abandoned dorm when Alexis showed up.

Perfect.

"Hi Jaden!" the beautiful girl called out to him.

Jaden were a little surprised at Alexis' lively appearance. Apparently, her feelings for him were stronger than the power of the Light of Destruction.

This, however, would make things a little easier.

"Hello Alexis" Jaden answered in a serious tone, "I'm glad that you could make it."

"No problem" she said as soon as she had arrived, "but why did you want to meet me here?"

"Because I want you to join me as the Supreme Queen, one of the rulers of darkness."

Alexis looked a little confused.

"But Jaden, it would be much easier if you joined the Society of Light, then we could be happy forever."

"Sorry Alexis, but if you won't follow me then there's only one way to settle this."

Alexis nodded as the two of them readied their Duel Discs.

"I'll go first!" Alexis declared. She knew that if she were going to get Jaden, her one true love, she would have to be merciless.

She drew a card and looked at it before smirking. The perfect card to start with.

"I'll start by activating the Field Spell Card "**Frozen Kingdom**"."

"As long as this card is active, no Trap Cards can be activated, and all Spell Cards have to be set before they can be activated, and they can't be activated in the same turn that they're set."

Suddenly both Alexis and found themselves in a valley with frozen trees and an ice river between them.

Alexis were a little surprised that everything felt so real. Something wasn't right.

Jaden smirked as he informed his queen-to-be: "With the power of darkness I have turned this duel into a Shadow Game. Just to show how much power you can gain if you become my queen, Alexis."

She gasped. This was a Shadow Game?! That meant that she really had to win or she would be lost to the darkness forever.

"I end my turn by Summoning "**Frozen Shield Gardna (500/2700)**" in defence mode!" A warrior that looked like an ice-version of "**Big Shield Gardna**" appeared on the field with a big ice-shield in front of him.

Jaden continued to smirk. There was no way he would let the future mother of his children win, never.

He drew a card and looked at it. Looked like the ice age would be over sooner then Alexis thought.

"Now, since I don't control any monsters I can Special Summon "**Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy**" in attack mode."

Alexis looked surprised at the new monster. He had never used it before, not to mention she hand never even heard about a card like that before.

"Next, since you control a monster, I only need 1 Tribute in order to Summon this card, "**Evil Hero Malicious Edge**", in attack mode.

The former Obelisk student couldn't believe that Jaden could Summon such a powerful monster on his first turn without using any Spell Cards.

"And I'm not done yet" the Supreme King declared, "next I remove "**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**" in my hand, and now my "**Malicious Edge**" can attack twice each turn, though it won't help at the moment, so I end my turn with a face-down card."

Alexis drew a card and looked at it. It couldn't help her. The only thing she could do at the moment was to rely on the monster she already had on the field.

"I end my turn" she declared.

Jaden drew a card and looked at it. It was show time!

Her smiled at Alexis with the same smile that always made her heart melt.

"I activate my face-down Spell Card "**Super Fusion**"!"

Another card she had never heard about before. Where had Jaden gotten all his new cards?

"I'll discard a card in my hand in order to fuse "**Malicious Edge**" on my side of the field with "**Frozen Shield Gardna**" on your side of the field in order to Summon "**Evil Hero Malicious Knight 2600/2900**" in attack mode.

A monster that looked like the Devil in a black armor with big spikes on the arms, legs and shoulders appeared on the field holding a big black sword as big as himself.

"And don't forget, that since you don't have any cards on your side of the field and my since one of the monsters I sacrificed could attack you twice, that ability was transferred to my new monster, which means that I win!"

The dark knight flew at Alexis and slashed his sword, causing the defeated girl to fall to the ground. Sure she had lost, but at least she would get to be with Jaden forever.

Another chapter done.

Please Read and Review.


	4. The Darkness is Rising

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

The next morning, we find our "royal" couple preparing a ceremony in order to enter the Shadow Realm.

"Why are we going to the Shadow Realm, my love?" the new "Queen of Darkness" asked her husband and master.

She was dressed in a black version of her school uniform, with metal shoulderpads that had a spike attached to it. Her front was open and displayed a lot of her cleavage, making her a true image of lust.

"Because every king needs servants and soldiers, so we're going to the Shadow Realm to get some monsters there to follow us."

Alexis nodded. Even though she worked hard to be the only one to satisfy her true love sexually, that wouldn't bring any victories. She was only to be his soulmate and sextoy, which she was more than happy to be.

She remembered their first sexual experience last night after she had been defeated.

He had carried her into their bedroom and told her to be submissive to him, which she had gladly accepted. She soon discovered that he was in to bondage as he ripped of all her clothes before shackling her to the bed. Then he gave her a deep passionate kiss before tying a ballgag in her mouth.

Alexis had found herself getting more and more turned on. She liked it when Jaden dominated her.

The sex had been very rough and sexually painful. He had paid especially much attention to her breasts.

Last, he had forced himself into her without caring if it was painful for her and emptied his seed into her womb.

So now Alexis hoped that she was pregnant with the heir to the Supreme King.

She ran her hand between her breasts. She was getting horny. She wished that Jaden could pinch her nipples so hard that she could barely stand the pain.

"Alexis!"

The Supreme Queen of Darkness immediately woke up from her daydream.

"Listen, when we're finished preparing our armies, I'm gonna do you so hard that the pain will drive you insane, but until then you're doing exactly what I tell you to, understand?"

She nodded, though deep inside she was getting aroused by the way Jaden was being so hard on her.

She looked up and saw that the gate to the Shadow Realm had been opened. However, before they could step in, monsters started to get out. Our royal couple prepared their Duel Discs, both thinking the same thing, they wouldn't need to go to the Shadow Realm to find the monsters.

Two hours later they were quite exhausted, but now they had an army of at least 40 soldiers and an unknown number of servants.

With the gate closed and their minions knowing their place, they decided to just plan for tomorrow, when the Society of Light would be crushed once and for all.

That night, while Alexis was instructing the servants, Jaden was instructing his five commanders (here introduced in rang order starting with the weakest, "Archfiend Soldier", "Archfiend General", "Imprisoned Queen Archfiend", Terrorking Archfiend", "Yubel") about the attack the following day.

"The first thing we need to do is make sure that no one can leave the island. That will be your job "Archfiend Soldier".

"Understood, my king. I will take some "Night Assailant" and mine the harbour and the whole coastline with deadly traps."

"Good. You better not fail me or the traps won't be the only thing that will be buried."

"Archfiend Soldier" gulped. He still had the Supreme King's power and cruelty fresh in memory. He would rather die than face the wrath of this human.

"Imprisoned Queen Archfiend", you will take some soldiers and surround the White Dorm. Duel anyone wearing white who tries to get out."

"That will be taken care of, master"

"Archfiend General", your job is to take care of all the low ranked duelists you can find in the dorm."

"Consider it done, my king."

"Terrorking Archfiend", find Chazz Princeton and take care of him permanently."

"No problem, Your Dark Highness."

"Yubel", you will search out Aster Phoenix and take care of him."

"I'll start looking in the dawn."

"And if you fail, don't bother coming back."

Everyone turned to the door to see Alexis standing there with her arms over her chest, wearing an evil smirk.

"Exactly." Jaden added. "Losers have no place among the living."

Now all that had to be done, was to wait for the morning.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

Please Read and Review.


	5. Operation Light Off

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

The next morning the army of the Supreme King started to move out.

While "Archfiend Soldier" and his group of "Night Assailant" started to bury traps around the coastlines with "Yubel" searching for Aster at the docks, "Imprisoned Queen Archfiend" surrounded the White Dorm with an army of "Vile Pawn Archfiends" and "Shadow Knight Archfiends".

However, when the Supreme King and Supreme Queen appeared they moved so they could get in.

Alexis smirked. After the painful sex that Jaden had put her through last night, she felt stronger than ever, and now it was time to put that strength to the test.

As they moved towards the doors, Chazz and a big group of white-clad duelists came out. "Imprisoned Queen Archfiend" and her minions immediately prepared to duel.

"Archfiend General", "Terrorking Archfiend", take care of Mr.Princeton and all members of the Society of Light that is still in the building."

"TKA" Answered by preparing his Duel Disc, while "AG" and a group of "Malice Doll of Demise" forced themselves into the dorm along with the Supreme Couple.

While "AG" and his troops searched the dorm for duelists, Jaden and his queen went straight for Sartorius´ room.

There they were met with the same man who had started all of this.

He looked a little surprise though.

"Why Jaden, this was certainly unexpected. To think that you managed to collect an army of darkness in order to fight the Society of Light."

"That's because it's war now Sartorius" the King of Darkness answered.

"Yeah, and with the Society of Light out of the way, the darkness will continue to rule this world, as it have for thousands of years" Alexis said.

"Well then, should we settle this with a Shadow Game then?"

Jaden nodded at Sartorius proposal as the two of them prepared their Duel Discs.

"I'll go first!" Jaden called out as he drew his first card and looked at it.

"I'll start by playing the Field Spell, "Shadow Realm", and as long as this card is on the field, only Fiend-type monsters can be played."

The field was enveloped in darkness, with an aura of light surrounding the two duelists.

Alexis smirked once again. Now Sartorius wouldn't be able to play any of his monsters, since they were all Fairy-types.

"Next I play the Spell Card "Corruption". Now I select one Monster Card in my hand and send it to the graveyard, then I can Special Summon a Fiend-type monster with the same level as the monster I discarded.

So I send "Elemental Hero Bladeedge" in my hand to the graveyard, so I can Special Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Edge".

"Malicous Edge" appeared on the field in ATK mode.

"Next I summon "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" onto the field. And with that I end my turn.

Your move Sartorius."

Sartorius looked at his hand. There weren't any cards there that could help him. He drew a card and looked at it. Just another Arcana monster. He had no choice but to end his turn.

Jaden smirked as he drew his next card. This was going to be easy.

He looked at the card he drew, "Pot of Greed".

"I activate the Spell Card "Pot of Greed" which let's me draw two cards."

Jaden drew two cards and looked at them. He then knew that this was going to end this duel.

"Now I remove "Infernal Gainer" on the field from play so that "Malicious Edge can attack twice this turn."

Sartorius looked with horror as the monster flew at him and slashed him twice, decreasing his lifepoints to zero.

He then screamed in agony as his body dissolved into darkness.

Even Alexis were impressed how fast that duel went.

Her shock was broken however when Jaden pinched her left nipple hard causing her to wake up. Even though she enjoyed it when Jaden hurt her, she knew that this wasn't the time for sex.

As they walked out Jaden started to talk.

"Time to see if Aster has been defeated yet."

Alexis nodded.

"Yes my king, otherwise, you will show him that it would have been better if Yubel had defeated him."

When they arrived at the lobby they only found their own minions standing.

Both smirked. The assault had been a success, and the best were yet to come, when they were to face the top 4 of the duelling world.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

Please Read and Review.


	6. Double Trouble

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

The Supreme King and his court moved swiftly towards the docks.

When they got there they saw an exhausted Aster standing next to his boat. Yubel was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, well Aster," Jaden said as he walked towards his next victim, "I must say that I'm impressed. I could never imagine that you would defeat one of my best subordinates, so now your prize will be to face me."

Aster looked up as Jaden prepared his Duel Disc. He was too tired for a duel right now. That last one had been extremely exhausting for his soul.

"What happened to you Jaden?" he asked, "Are you really going to face me even though I can barely stand? Do you actually think that is going to make this a fair duel?"

Jaden thought for a moment. He wanted to win, but his honour was just too strong.

"Fine, I'll let you rest until tomorrow, and if you try to escape on your boat take a look out in the waters."

Aster looked out and saw "Ocean-Dragon Lord, Neo Daedalus" guarding the harbour. An escape attempt would be suicide. He gulped.

"I'm glad that we understand each other then" Jaden said while smirking, "I'll see you tomorrow then after breakfast."

Jaden and his court walked away but were quickly stopped by two duelists, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Hey, what happened sarge?" Tyranno asked.

"Yeah, this isn't like you Jaden" Syrus added.

Jaden looked at the two without any expression, thinking what he would do about this little problem that had managed to escape from his army.

His thoughts were cut short as Alexis prepared her Duel Disc. She would let no one stand in the way of her husband.

This action gave Jaden an idea. Why not have a tagteam duel?

"Well, I guess I could explain to you if you managed to defeat me and Alexis in a duel" he said as he too prepared his Duel Disc.

"Accepted" the two boys said in unison as they too prepared their Duel Discs.

J/A 4000 S/H 4000

"I'll start!" Alexis declared as she drew her first card and looked at it.

It was a new card that she had created with the dark power that Jaden had given her the same night as their bodies had been united as one.

"I'll start by playing the Field Spell "Dark Kingdom". As long as this card is on the field, when a monster is sent to the graveyard, the owner of that monster takes damage equal to the original attack points of that monster.

A black castle surrounded them.

Jaden nodded. His queen was using the powers that he had given her very well.

"Next I summon "Snow Sprite" (Fairy 1100/700) in ATK-mode. Now, neither of you can activate any Spell Cards from your hand and all your set Spell Cards cannot be activated during the same turn they were set."

Both Syrus and Hassleberry looked terrified. This was going to complicate things.

"I'll end by playing one card face-down."

Next out was Syrus. How was he going to get his best monsters out if he couldn't activate any of his Spell Cards immediately?

He looked at the card that he had drawn. "Gyroid".

The only thing he could do was to destroy "Snow Sprite" as soon as possible.

"I summon "Drillroid" in ATK mode." A monster which really looked like it deserved its name appeared. "Then I too play one card face-down and end my turn."

Now it was Jaden's turn. He looked at his card, "Super Polymerization". The darkness sure was making this easy.

"I play the Spell Card "Super Polymerization." Now, by discarding 1 card in my hand I can fuse "Snow Sprite" with "Drillroid" in order to summon "Ice Godess" (Light, Fairy 2500/1400) in attack mode". A beautiful woman who looked a lot like Alexis appeared on the field in a beautiful white dress.

"As long as this card is on the field, neither of you can activate any Spell Cards. Also, neither of your monsters can be played in DEF mode."

As if things weren't bad enough. Now they couldn't activate any Spell Cards at all.

This just wasn't their lucky day.

Last, it was Hassleberry's turn. However, he had lost all hope by now.

How were they going to get out of this? They didn't even know what had happened. Just that a bunch of monsters had challenged all the remaining students to a duel, and they had been very skilled.

He finally decided that if he was going down, he would do it fighting.

"I'll start by Special Summon "Gilasaurus" to the frontline".

A vicious-looking dinosaur appeared.

"And since it was Special Summoned, I can order another soldier to the field, so "Gilasaurus", you are dismissed, so "Dark Driceratops" can fight."

Another dinosaur appeared.

"Not so fast Hassleberry!" Alexis called out. "I activate my Trap Card "Ring of Destruction". Now your monster is destroyed and then we take damage equal to the attack points of that monster."

A ring appeared around "Dark Driceratops'" neck and blasted the mighty reptile.

J/A 1600 S/H 1600

With their last monster destroyed, and over half of their life points going with it, this was the end of Syrus and Hassleberry.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

Please Read and Review.


	7. Thoughts in the Night

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

That night, after Syrus' and Hassleberry's souls had been sent to the Shadow Realm, there was a big party at the now renovated abandoned dorm. The Supreme King was celebrating that the island was completely his now. Of course, he would have to defeat Aster first, but with the darkness on his side, that wouldn't be a problem.

In the meantime, in the master bedroom, Alexis was preparing something for her king, just as he had ordered. In the bed laid Fonda Fountain, nude and with her hands and feet shackled to the bedposts. She also had a cloth tied between her teeth, silencing her.

Apparently, Jaden had wanted a threesome with Alexis and Miss Fontaine. The Supreme Queen looked coldly at the bound and gagged woman in the bed. She didn't want anyone else but her to be Jaden's sextoy, but she desired him to much to refuse him. So if he wanted her to have sex with another woman, she would do that.

She ran her hand over her former teacher's breasts, brushing her palm against the nipples, causing the restrained beauty to widen her eyes. She looked terrified as tears began making their way down her cheeks. This made Alexis a littler happier. If she was scared of being raped, then maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After making sure that everything was prepared she went down to the dining room to join her husband.

After dinner the Jaden & Alexis walked up to their bedroom.

Miss Fontaine's eyes widened as the couple walked in. This was the end.

During the act Alexis found out that he only kept Miss Fontaine because she (Fontaine) didn't want to be raped, unlike her (Alexis).

Alexis decided to just watch and masturbate this time, but when Jaden got sick of his victim, she would be more then happy to kill her.

She watched as her beloved sucked their former teacher's nipples, while groping her breasts and rubbing his manhood against her womanhood. All this caused Miss Fontaine to let out an "mmph".

Jaden soon became restless and drove his penis into her very hard. Alexis hoped that Miss Fontaine wouldn't get pregnant, because she wanted to be the one carrying the child of the Supreme King.

By the time Jaden had cummed inside of the older woman, she had fallen asleep by the exhaustion. This time she was locked in a closet before our dark couple went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Of course, Alexis was also getting some of Jaden's sperms. Who knew, maybe this would impregnate her. After he was done, Jaden held Alexis closed possessively. She was his and his alone. She would only obey his orders. She was the one destined to carry his offspring.

Usually, she would never see herself as somebody's property, but after becoming the Supreme Queen, she had changed a lot. She was the wife and sexslave of the Supreme King now.

Being his to do as he pleased with her, that was her only purpose.

Meanwhile, Aster Phoenix was lying awake. Jaden had gained incredible dark and mighty powers. Even Alexis had changed. Somehow, it felt like the coma had been a part of Sartorius' plans, but he had apparently not been prepared for Jaden gaining those powers.

Right now he was the only thing standing between Jaden and total control of Academy Island.

And once he had conquered the island, what would he do then? Take over the world? Very likely.

Aster hoped that the King of Duels could defeat the Supreme King. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to take down an opponent as powerful as the Supreme King.

Whatever had been Sartorius' plans was now spoiled.

Something terrible was approaching. Something that only the gods themselves could stop.

He didn't know where the headquarters were, but it had to bee somewhere on the island, however, an attack would be suicidal, and he would need all his strength if he was going to win tomorrow. He looked out the window and saw the monster that Jaden had put to guard the harbour. He was sure the coastlines were heavily guarded, both on land and in water. You couldn't get on or off the island without the Supreme King's approval.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Joey Wheeler woke up. He had a terrible feeling. Something big was going to happen. Something that probably had to do with the Shadow Realm. What else could it be?

He looked at his wife Mai he seemed to have no problems sleeping. Finding her and getting her to marry him had not been easy, but it had been worth it. They had been married almost 8 years now.

Joey decided to call Yugi in the morning. Maybe he had felt this to.

With one last sigh, he went back to sleep, awaiting the morning.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba also had problems sleeping, and just like Joey, he too looked at his wife, Ishizu. She seemed to have nightmares. Was she too sensing that something big was going to happen?

He decided to deal with this in the morning. No reason to lose sleep.

Yugi had already been awake. Something was coming, he could feel it.

His wife Teá was standing beside him, looking out the window.

"It's Zork, isn't it?" She asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"No, but it's something almost as powerful. There's no doubt that we will need all allies that we can find if we are going to win this."

He looked at the three God Cards that he held in his hand. Yugi could feel fear from them.

Something that was scaring the gods could never be taken lightly.

Meanwhile, back on Academy Island, the Sacred Beasts were awakening. Their master, the Supreme King, was calling them, and they knew that they weren't powerful enough to go against him. Besides, they would finally get their revenge on the God Cards that had sealed the away all those years ago.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

Please Read and Review.


	8. The Final Trial

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

In the morning, the three Beast Cards found themselves in the deck of the Supreme King.

Jaden looked at his deck while groping the breast of his sleeping wife. With his powers he had created a deck that would be unstoppable. Now all he had to do before he could go to the next phase was to defeat Aster Phoenix.

At 10:00 AM the two rivals were facing each other by the docks.

"I'll go first" Jaden declared. During the night he had created a new deck of darkness that would benefit the three Sacred Beasts.

"I'll start by playing the Field-Spell **Hell's Gate**. As long as this card is on the field, monsters that need 2 or more tributes can be summoned from the hand by sending the right amount of monsters from your hand to the graveyard. So I'll send my three **Giant Germ** in my hand to the graveyard so I can summon **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms."**

**Raviel **appeared with a mighty roar. "Next I end my turn with a card face-down on the field."

Aster gulped. He had already summoned the strongest of the three Sacred Beasts. Jaden had definitely become stronger.

However, as soon as he drew his first card, Jaden declared the activation of his face-down card, **Demon's Contract**. By paying half my lifepoints, I can send 1 monster on my side of the field to the graveyard in order to inflict damage equal to it's ATK to your lifepoints."

Aster looked with fear in his eyes as **Raviel** disappeared to the graveyard and a powerful blast was fired at him, ending both the duel AND his existence.

Meanwhile, in Domino City, Yugi and Joey, along with their wives, were having breakfast together at a café. They were discussing the upcoming evil.

"I'm afraid this might be our strongest opponent yet" Yugi said. "Last night I could feel the Godcards trembling with fear, so it's safe to assume that this new opponent should not be taken lightly."

"Well, whatever it is, we're here to stop it." Joey said confidently, earning a smack from his irritated wife.

"Joseph, were you even listening? Dartz was bad enough and now you want to take on something that scares even the egyptian Godcards?"

Joey rubbed his head.

"Hey, I'm just saying that if a player like the King of Games can stand up against the creator of the Shadow Realm, then there's no one that he can't defeat."

"I'm glad that you trust me so much Joey, but there's a chance that this opponent is more powerful then even Zork."

"Besides", Téa spoke up, "Where should we start looking?"

"Maybe I can be of help." Someone suddenly said.

The four friends looked up and saw Seto & Ishizu Kaiba standing beside the table.

"My company suddenly lost contact with my duelling school Duel Academy, so I decided to go there and investigate."

"And since it happened by the time I got this strange dreams" Ishizu added, "we decided that you better come with us, just in case."

"And once this is over, you and I will duel Yugi." Kaiba ended.

Yugi nodded. Time to find out what was happening on Duel Academy.

When they arrived at Duel Academy, they saw that it was completely abandoned. Not a single trace of human life anywhere.

"What happened here?" Téa asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Her husband answered.

When they reached the helicopter platform, they found it surrounded by…

"Monsters from the Shadow Realm!" Yugi exclaimed.

The monsters had surrounded the platform, and two mysterious people in armour were waiting.

After the helicopter had landed and dropped of its passengers before flying away again, one of the two mysterious figures stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Ah, Mr. Moto, Mr. Kaiba, I've been expecting you. I am the Supreme King, the ruler of this island."

"Unfortunately, this island belongs to me, so you better get of or else…"

"Or else what, Mr. Kaiba?"

The other mysterious figure snapped her fingers and suddenly Mai, Téa and Ishizu where bound and gagged and carried away.

Just as their husbands were to follow them, the two mysterious figures stood in their way readying their Duel Discs.

"If you want to save them, you have to defeat me and my husband in a Shadow Game." The second figure declared.

"Fine, if that's what you want, the let's duel." Yugi exclaimed as he and Kaiba readied their Duel Discs.

Joey was about to go ahead when he too was stopped by a third figure, **King of Skull Servants**.

"Sorry," his opponent said, "but you didn't think that you wouldn't get any fun, did you?"

The three men looked at their opponents.

In order to get through, they would each have to defeat their opponent, otherwise both their wives and the world would be in grave danger.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

B.T.W.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Please Read and Review.


	9. Joey's Battle

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

Suddenly the three duelists found themselves on three different spots around the island.

First out was Joey vs. **King of the Skull Servants** on a rock platform over the volcano. Mai was bound and gagged with duct tape and hanging down from a floating rock beside the field, wearing nothing.

"I'll go first" **KSS **declared as he drew his first card.

"I'll start by playing the Field Spell card **Zombie World**." Joey found himself in a very dark and scary place.

"Next, I Summon **Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) **in Defence Mode." A turtle with a pyramidshell appeared on the field on its knees.

"That's all for now. Your move, mortal."

Joey looked at Mai and then on his hand. What should he do?

"I'll start by Summoning **Axe Raider (1700/1000) **in Attack Mode."

Suddenly, Joey's monster turned into a zombieversion of himself.

"Hey, what's happening!" Joey exclaimed.

"Simple," his opponent answered casually, "as long as **Zombie World **is on the field, all monsters on the field and graveyard are treated as Zombie-types."

"Anyway," Joey said, "**Axe Raider**, attack!"

**Pyramid Turtle **was slashed in two.

"Not so fast mortal." **KSS** declared. "I use the effect of **Pyramid Turtle** in order to Special Summon **Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500)** in Defence Mode."

A bone tower appeared on the field and reached up to the dark sky.

Joey looked at it with awe. Even though it wasn't a powerful card, it still looked pretty impressive.

He looked back at his hand, trying to think of another move.

"I think I will end my turn with a face-down card."

The turn went over to **KSS**.

"I activate the effect of the monster known as **Marionette Mite**. By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can take control of a Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field."

Strings suddenly shot out from the ground and dragged **Axe Raider **over the field.

"Next, I sacrifice your monster in order to summon **Ryu Kokki (2400/2000)** to the field."

An ugly bone monster appeared on the field.

"Next, I switch **Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower **to Attack Mode, and now I order them to attack you directly."

"Not so fast!" Joey declared as he opened his face-down card.

I activate my trap card, **Ring of Destruction**. Now, your **Ryu Kokki** is destroyed, and then we both take damage equal to the Attack points of it!"

**KSS **gasped. There was only one thing left to do now. To attack with the only monster he had left.

Joey smirked as he drew his next card and looked at it. Perfect. This card would end this duel.

"Now it's my turn and I activate **Monster Reborn**. This card allows me to summon a monster from your graveyard, and I bet you can guess which one it will be."

The duel was over. Joey summoned **Ryu Kokki **and finished the duel with one last strike.

Once the duel was over, Joey and Mai found them selves back at the helicopter platform, both fully dressed. Joey had passed his challenge. Let's just hope that Yugi and Kaiba would pass theirs as well.

Kaiba found himself facing the Supreme Queen at the Obelisk Duel Arena. Ishizu was sitting at the sidelines, nude and bound and gagged with duct tape.

"You have really pissed me of." Kaiba said.

"You think that you can just take over my island without any resistance? Well think again."

Alexis just smiled.

"Well, let's just hope that you're a bigger challenge than those other losers at this place."

"You'll see that I will be more of a challenge to you than you think.

"You always brag a lot, Mr Kaiba. In fact, you're better at bragging, than at duelling."

Kaiba growled. Both she and her husband would pay dearly for that insult. The war was on and he was going to be the last one standing.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

B.T.W.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Please Read and Review.


	10. The King of Ice Vs the Queen of Ice

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

"I'll start!" Kaiba declared as he drew his card.

"I'll start by playing the Ritual Spell Card **White Dragon Ritual**. Now, by sending **Battle Ox **from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon **Paladin of White Dragon **in Attack Mode."

A white knight on a white dragon appeared on the field.

"And that's not all," Kaiba declared. "Next, I send it to too the graveyard in order to summon my mighty **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** onto the field in Attack Mode. I then end my turn with a card face-down on the field."

"Impressive, Mr. Kaiba," Alexis said with a smile," however, that won't help you."

She drew her next card and looked at it. She then smiled. Things were going her way.

"I think I'll start by playing the Continuous Spell Card **Ice Field. **As long as this card is on the field, all monsters have to be in Defence Mode."

"Not so fast!" Kaiba called out. "I activate my Continuous Trap Card **Dragon's Barrier**. As long as this card is on the field, Dragon-Type monsters are unaffected by Spell Cards."

Alexis growled. That's wasn't in the plan. It didn't matter however, she had other cards.

"Well, it will take more then that to defeat me, but for now I think that I will just end with a set monster."

Kaiba looked at the face-down card suspiously. He had a bad feeling about it.

"I guess it's my turn then," he said as he drew a new card.

"Since I don't trust your face-down card, I'll attack it with my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The mighty dragon fired a powerful beam of light at the face-down card and destroyed it, but Alexis just kept on smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba, for activating the special effect of my face-down monster, **Yuki Onna**(1800/1500)."

A beautiful woman in black hair appeared on the field wearing a snow-white kimono.

"When **Yuki Onna **is face-down when destroyed by battle, she takes control of the monster that destroyed her until I summon another monster."

The beautiful ghost went into the white dragon, causing it to move over to Alexis' side.

"Don't think that you've won just because you have taken control over one of my monsters. I set a new monster on the field and then I play another card face-down and end my turn."

Alexis didn't lose her smile for a second. She trusted the powers of darkness, she would surely win.

Since it was her turn, she drew a card and looked at it. Just the card she had been waiting for.

"I think that I'll sacrifice your precious little dragon in order to summon my **Frozen Empress (2300/2400) **in Attack Mode."

A woman in an incredible white and beautiful kimono appeared on the field.

"And since she was Tribute Summoned, I can Special Summon **Mobius, the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) **from my deck."

**Mobius **appeared in a roaring snowstorm.

"And since they are Water-Attribute monsters, they are unaffected by **Ice Field**. And now, **Empress**, attack Kaiba's face-down card."

Ice shards were fired at the face-down card.

"Think again, whore," Kaiba called out. This comment made Alexis quite angry. Only Jaden was allowed to call her a whore.

"My face-down card is **Ring of Destruction**! Now I use it's effect to destroy your **Frost Monarch**."

Alexis couldn't believe it as her monster was destroyed and her life points decreased to 1600.

Well, she still had her attack left.

However, the face-down monster was **Blast Sphere (1400/1400)**, which immediately attached itself on her remaining monster.

The Supreme Queen knew that she needed to destroy that card before her turn was over or she would lose.

Unfortunately, she didn't have any cards on her hand that could help her.

She had no other choice, but to end her turn.

Kaiba then started his turn, however, he didn't do anything, he just ended his turn.

As soon as Alexis reached her next Standby-Phase, **Blast Sphere **exploded, taking both her monster and her remaining life points with it.

She had lost the duel, and exploded into a dark mist, sending both Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba back to the helicopter platform.

Meanwhile, Alexis woke up in her own room. The darkness within her had disappeared, but her feelings for Jaden would never disappear.

She immediately rushed to where she knew that her husband and Yugi would be duelling, the Abandoned Dorm.

Another chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

B.T.W.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Please Read and Review.


	11. Jaden Vs Supreme King Vs Yugi

Power of the Supreme King

**Power of the Supreme King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, OK? This story takes place during season 2 and it's my version of the series where the Supreme King is awakened much earlier.**

**This will be the last chapter.**

Jaden & Yugi faced each other in the basement of the Abandoned Dorm, with Téa lying on the ground bound, gagged and nude.

The Supreme King looked as confident as always, while Yugi looked very angry.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Yugi said with a loud voice. "Is it because of power?"

"Of course," Jaden answered, "after all, power is everything."

"Well, don't think I will just stand aside and watch. Let's settle this once and for all."

"I was hoping you would say that," came the reply as the two duelists readied their Duel Discs.

"Well, why doesn't the King of Games start?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Yugi drew his first card and looked at it. He thought it would be best to start small.

"I'll start by summoning **Queen's Knight (1400/1500)** in Defence Mode. Next I play a card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden looked at his opponent's field.

Yugi wasn't called the King of Games for nothing. Better to be safe then sorry.

"I think activate the Continuous Spell Card **Jam Breeding Machine**."

A large bunk-shaped machine appeared on the field.

"Next I play the Spell Card **Swords of Revealing Light**."

A shower of swords of light rained down between the two duelists.

"Now you can't attack me for three turns, Yugi." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Those swords won't make much of a different." The King of Games answered.

"I think I end my turn with a face-down card, just like you did."

Yugi looked over at his opponent.

He could feel the darkness surging from the armour clad lad.

"Then I guess it's my turn," He declared as he drew a new card and looked at it.

Looked like he could use something better then he had originally planned.

"I summon **King's Knight (1600/1500)** in Attack Mode."

The royal knight appeared on the field.

"And since I have both him and **Queen's Knight** on the field I can Special Summon **Jack's Knight (1900/1500)** in Attack Mode."

A third knight appeared on the field.

Jaden was a little nervous. You didn't need to be psychic to guess what was going to happen now.

"Next, I sacrifice my three knights in order to summon **Winged Dragon of Ra**."

A giant golden ball appeared on the field.

"Next, I will recite the ancient chant: _Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert in your glow, and bring destruction upon my foe. Arise to this Shadow Game as I call out thy name; __**Winged Dragon of Ra!**_"

The Supreme King looked in awe as a monster with 5000 ATK appeared on the field.

"You actually think that someone who follows the way of darkness can win against the Heart of the Cards? Well think again, **Winged Dragon of Ra**, attack."

"Not so fast "your highness". By sending **Kuriboh (300/200)** in my hand to the graveyard, the damage of that attack is reduced to zero."

A wall of **Kuribohs** appeared and shielded Jaden from the attack.

"So what if you stopped one of my attacks? I'm wielding the strongest monster in the world, second only to **Exodia the Forbidden One, **and nothing can stop him, and I mean nothing."

Jaden looked at his hand.

Damn it. He was right.

There was no way he could win with this hand.

Had the darkness abandoned him, or had it just blinded him to the power of the Heart of the Cards?

Inside Jaden's mind, a verbal battle between Jaden and the Supreme King was taking place.

"It's your fault, Jaden!" The Supreme King shouted. "Even though you embraced the darkness, you were afraid that Alexis would get hurt. That made you weak."

Jaden thought about it.

The true reason that he had embraced the darkness was to get Alexis, not power. He both loved and lusted for her, and now, because of his selfishness, she was in great danger.

It was then he realised it, what if the reason that Alexis had answered to his challenged, was because she felt the same way?

He smiled. He now knew what he had to do.

"Hey, what's happening?" the Supreme King exclaimed as he started to disappear.

"I'm ending this nightmare now, once and for all." Came the answer.

Just then Jaden looked at his opponent with his own eyes.

Yugi knew that that meant that Jaden's good side was in control again.

"Yugi, you've won this battle fair and square, now end this nightmare."

"It will be my pleasure," the legendary duellist answered as he ordered his monster to attack Jaden and end this duel.

Alexis arrived just as the god's blast hit Jaden, causing him to fall to the floor.

She ran to her beloved and somehow managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

Yugi looked over at this tender scene, before both he and his wife was transported back to the helicopter platform. The reason that he had won so easily, was because of the strong bond between him and his monsters. And one day Jaden too, would have that kind of bond with his own monsters, though it would probably take some time before he would regain their trust.

Alexis looked at the boy lying in her lap.

"Don't worry Alexis," Jaden whispered, "I'm just a little tired."

And with those words he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep that would last for at least a couple of days.

Life at Duel Academy soon returned to normal, with the exception that Jaden & Alexis were now dating, and secretly sleeping together.

And nobody remembered what have happened when Jaden had gotten the power of the Supreme King.

**Epilogue:**

Alexis looked up at Jaden.

3 years after graduation, they were finally husband and wife, and this would be their wedding night.

The dark adventure at Duel Academy was nothing else but a nightmare now.

She was now Mrs. Alexis Yuki, and she was happy.

**THE END.**

Last chapter done. Let me know if you thought it was to dark and mature.

B.T.W.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
